


Kou x Subaru

by akishiota



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Also Ouma came into this somehow, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ayato's the best Sakamaki but he's not gay for Kou so he's not allowed, Charlie and Lola - Freeform, Charlie is daddy actually I don't need you Kou, Charlie is so fucking done, Did you know I want to die, Dildos, Double Oral Penetration, Ecks dee I can't write for shit, Enjoy the fic I'm gonna go sink into the floor, Idk okay I love that boi, Kou is daddy, LOVE ME KOU, Laito is a rapist ecks dee, M/M, Marv x Charlie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subaru is the edge lord ecks dee, Subaru's fluffy as fuck hair, Toothbrush, Vibrators, WHY AM I ADDING CHARLIE TO THE TAGS ANWYAY, Yaoi, i mean what, im kidding, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishiota/pseuds/akishiota
Summary: Subaru is in love with Kou where will their adventures take them and will Subaru find happiness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cornflakes

Subaru: (breathes)

Kou, most of the fandom: Hump me, fuck me  
Daddy better make me choke (you better)  
Hump me, fuck me  
My tunnel loves a deep throat (it do)

Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick)  
I want to eat your dick (I do)  
But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't)  
So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks

Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist  
Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence

Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist  
Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence

My fingers in it, gentle (yeah)  
Explore this nigga mental  
I'mma write my name on his dick (his dick)  
Don't need a pen or a pencil (no I don't)

All I need is my body (my body)  
My pussy pink just like salami (ooh!)  
Don't need no drink to get naughty (no)  
'Cause bitch I'm not Bill Cosby (I'm not)

My pussy mean, and it's clean (It is)  
I'm not a squirter, I cream (squirt squirt!)  
Keep it smelling like baby wipes  
I never smell like sardines (ew!)

This will never fucking end (It won't)  
Ballerina that dick when I spin (I spin)  
I fucked this nigga so good  
I ain't swallow one kid, I think I swallowed twins

Hump me, fuck me  
Daddy better make me choke (you better)  
Hump me, fuck me  
My tunnel loves to deep throat (it do)

Lick, lick, lick, lick (I lick)  
I want to eat your dick (I do)  
But I can't fuck up my nails (I can't)  
So I'mma pick it up with chopsticks

Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist  
Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence

Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Mouth wide open like I was at the dentist  
Mouth wide open, mouth wide open  
Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence

Just come put it down my butt (my butt)  
Let's shoot a movie, no cuts  
Ride the dick, get my nipples licked  
That's breastfeeding while we fuck (thirsty)

Finna get the dick wet and firm (firm)  
You better sweat me out of my perm (my perm)  
Can't wait 'til it's my turn  
I wanna blow bubbles with sperm (right now)

Wanna hit it from the back  
Let me arch my back  
Once I arch my back  
That mean attack this pussy

Don't need a porn star 'cause I'm the moderin (no)  
I'mma spit on his dick sound like I'm gargling

Make him bust three nuts, is the task  
My panties stuck in my ass  
So I pulled them down to show him the pearl  
Made his pubic hairs curl fast

Fuck this pussy  
Fuck this pussy  
Fuck this pussy  
Come fuck this pussy

Fuck this pussy  
Fuck this pussy  
Fuck this pussy  
Come fuck this pussy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey loops

Subaru: So do you have any hobbies?

Kou: Whenever I get a package of plain M&Ms, I make it my duty to continue the strength and robustness of the candy as a species. To this end, I hold M&M duels.

Taking two candies between my thumb and forefinger, I apply pressure, squeezing them together until one of them cracks and splinters. That is the "loser," and I eat the inferior one immediately. The winner gets to go another round.

I have found that, in general, the brown and red M&Ms are tougher, and the newer blue ones are genetically inferior. I have hypothesized that the blue M&Ms as a race cannot survive long in the intense theater of competition that is the modern candy and snack-food world.

Occasionally I will get a mutation, a candy that is misshapen, or pointier, or flatter than the rest. Almost invariably this proves to be a weakness, but on very rare occasions it gives the candy extra strength. In this way, the species continues to adapt to its environment.

When I reach the end of the pack, I am left with one M&M, the strongest of the herd. Since it would make no sense to eat this one as well, I pack it neatly in an envelope and send it to M&M Mars, A Division of Mars, Inc., Hackettstown, NJ 17840-1503 U.S.A., along with a 3x5 card reading, "Please use this M&M for breeding purposes."

This week they wrote back to thank me, and sent me a coupon for a free 1/2 pound bag of plain M&Ms. I consider this "grant money." I have set aside the weekend for a grand tournament. From a field of hundreds, we will discover the True Champion.

There can be only one.

Subaru: 

Subaru:

Subaru:

Kou:

Kou: >:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco pops

(Forgive me for this I needed to live up to my tags)

Subaru fuck Kou in te ass

Subaru stick finger up te ass

Koos 

Koo and subway succ te dicks

Koo and subway shov vibrators up te each other's asses

Ten Ko and Sub rub te own dicks

Okay wait  
Why does Subaru's name begin with "sub" I always saw him as a dom-  
In fact I'd say Kou is a power bottom  
ANYWAY

Kok ship dildo up his ass and Subordinate Clause watched him ecks dee

K and Su brush tooth together

Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a decent and thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair.

He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf.

In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look.

WHY DID I ADD OUMA WHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weetabix

(I added more tags oof)

Sub shov fist up te Koo's ass

I don't know what oral penetration is oops  
Is it eating someone out with two people or  
I'll try it?

Charlie And Kou shov tung up Subway's hol

Have you seen the church scene though fuck  
Please calm down Laito that's a bit far sonny

...  
I need more words so  
Here's Kou's song to Subaru

[Intro:]

It's KouMukami2000, Ohhhh!  
You know what?  
Maybe being with you was pretty fucked up of me to actually wanna do  
And you know, after being with you for a while  
It just really screwed up my mind  
Because you're famous, I'm famous  
I mean like, I'm a little less famous than you, but.. (fuck)  
I don't think this can work when  
All the girls want you  
And you want all the fucking girls  
And I'm just like... Bitch, why?

Nigga, I'm number 1  
But you're the number 1  
All this swag in my inner dope  
Can't match what I have in for you  
When you look like a fucking MVP smoking a bowl  
And my mind just screams  
"Nigga, why are you there? Why is this happening to me?" (Ohh oh)  
It just doesn't feel right without you, or being with you, so I'm like, fucked up in this moment. I'm just in the middle...

I'm tired of this  
Of all this bullshit  
So turn off the radio  
Your voice makes me cry  
All throughout the night  
Get the fuck off the radio  
I'm the real O.G. (x4) (Heeheeheeee)

Maybe I crave for you like nobody else does  
For a matter of fact you got me fucked up

Maybe I drank too much liquor  
Won't leave you alone  
But ever since that night  
You've always been on my mind  
And a real nigga like me don't understand this bullshit  
But fucking god I try to forget shit like this  
Like when Caliborn suddenly vanished to 2015  
I realized I was truly alone and will never revive  
Maybe it was because I was with the guy with the eyes  
And I fell for him harder than I should have that one night  
But all I hear is his seductive voice and he said "You're the only one who Nomi"  
And I became all flustered, couldn't control my thoughts  
But I knew it was the one night stand  
But now he's gone too and it hurts like hell because he was swaggie as fuck

I'm tired of this  
Of all this bullshit  
So turn off the radio  
Your voice makes me cry  
All throughout the night  
Get the fuck off the radio  
I'm the real O.G. (x4) (Heeheeheeee)  
I'm the real O.G. (x4) (Oh baby)

I just wanna feel alright, I wanna feel alright  
I wanna get my face up  
All throughout the night, yeah, get through the night  
So turn off the radio  
I wanna be near you, I wanna be near you  
I crave for every fiber of your life  
But I know that you're gone now  
So turn off the radio

Okay bye hoes this fic is a mess


End file.
